The present invention relates generally to coverings for enclosures, and in particular, to an improved canopy assembly for a barrier defined by at least two sides, wherein the canopy assembly comprises one or more brackets having a cavity dimensioned to receive a plurality of differently dimensioned barrier top rails or wall surfaces.
Accessories to cover enclosures are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,587 describes a modular animal shelter having a cover that utilizes a plurality of male end portions that connect with female receiving portions with an “insert fit,” i.e. an end of one of the two members is received within an end of the other of the two members. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,959 describes a mobile corral in which the roof is at least in part supported by support bars that are attached to the side rails by U-shaped saddles. Lastly, U.S. Publication No. 2004/0089426 describes the use of a structure that can extend above a barrier wall and secured thereto through the use of inverted “J” shaped saddle mounts.
However, it is believed that deficiencies still exist in the state of the art. For example, the aforementioned known roof, covering and/or extension assemblies are limited in their ability to receive a plurality of differently dimensioned barriers, especially because of the 90° angles of the brackets used therewith. The closest known attempt to achieve the foregoing objective is through the use of tightening screws, an example of which is described and illustrated in the aforementioned U.S. Publication No. 2004/0089426, but which of course increases the number of needed components and which still limits the versatility to accommodating only different thicknesses of the rectangular barrier wall. That is, the prior art is deficient, and the use of such tightening screws makes such deficiency clear in that the prior art brackets cannot accommodate and are not dimensioned to receive a plurality of differently dimensioned barrier top rails or wall surfaces while being able to maintain lateral stability of such rails and/or wall surfaces. That is, in the prior art, such rails and/or wall surfaces would not be laterally constrained within the cavity of such prior art brackets.
Accordingly, still further developments in the art are desirable. For example, it would be advantageous to provide a canopy assembly for a barrier in which the bracket assembly is provided with brackets, which themselves are shaped to receive a plurality of differently dimensioned barrier top rails or wall surfaces and which maintain lateral stability of and laterally constrain such rails and/or wall surfaces.
It has thus been discovered that improved brackets are achievable and provided by the present invention, and it is further believed that the present invention overcomes the perceived deficiencies in the prior art as well as provides the objectives and advantages set forth above and below.